Amazing Agent Courtney
by Obradyroxmysox
Summary: Courtney was raised in a lab as the perfect secret agent. Her newest assignment is discovering the plans of Dr. McClean. What happens when she discovers a human created by Dr. McClean who has the knowledge to destroy the world implanted in his mind? DxC
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Agent Courtney

**A/N:**

**I'm very happy. This is my first ever TDI fanfic, and I just had to do one about Duncan and Courtney. They're my fav couple and after reading so many good fanfics about them, I thought why not give it a shot. **

**This fic is based on the manga series Amazing Agent Luna and the intro for Team Dark from the videogame Sonic Heros (if you do not know what I'm talking about, either read the manga or buy the videogame)..**

**Disclaimer: Before the fic evens starts, I do not own Amazing Agent Luna, Sonic Heros… and I definitely do NOT own Total Drama Island… if I did, Courtney wouldn't have gotten off and Duncan would have won… capeesh?**

**Anyway, on with the story!! XO**

First Chappie: The Boy From the Test Tube

Normal P.O.V.

Courtney crept along the rooftop. Her short, mocha hair blew in the gentle breeze. She found the rooftop window and silently opened it.

She looked down to see a highly technological lab. She jumped down, landing softly on her feet. Courtney made sure that her black bandana covering the lower half of her face. She gingerly stepped over to the main computer.

Courtney looked up to see a giant test tube. It was filled with a green liquid and there was a shape inside it. She looked closely to see what it was. She saw a… person. Courtney let out a gasp.

In the test tube was a human boy. He looked like he was about 16 years of age, how old she was, and his eyes were closed, as if he was asleep. He had black hair and a green Mohawk. Also, the only clothes he was wearing were a pair of worn-out jeans.

_He is good-looking_, Courtney thought as she gazed at his bare chest and the soft features of his face. She then shook her head.

_Focus, Courtney_, her mind told her, _you're on a mission here_. She nodded her head, as if agreeing with herself. She had been bought by the United States government when she was only two to be trained to be the U.S.'s ultimate weapon. She had been enhanced physically so that she could be a spy for the U.S.

And that was why she was here, in Canada: because another wack-job scientist was trying to create a weapon of mass destruction to attack the United States. (Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the U.S. or Canada… it just fits well with the story.)

Courtney had never expected that this scientist would try to create a human. Throughout all of her training and missions she had never found an evil scientist who even tried to create a human being. But here she was, in the lab of Dr. McClean, facing a living, breathing (from what it looked like) human being.

Courtney began to look for a way to set the boy free. She finally found a red button inside a glass case with the words "to open test tube" written above it. She lifted up the glass case and pressed the red button. She looked up to the test tube. The green liquid drained out of the test tube. The test tube opened up.

Courtney walked up to the test tube. She looked at the boy, waiting for him to wake up. His eyes opened slightly.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked. His voice sounded soft and child-like.

Courtney opened her mouth to answer him, but he lost his balance trying to get out of the test tube and fell forward into her arms. He grabbed her bare arms for support. She blushed when she realized that she was only wearing a tank top and a mini skirt. (What? Spy agents for the government can look cute and sexy, can't they?)

The boy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Courtney, still blushing, knew that she had to get him and herself out of the lab.

"Um… no offense, but we **really** need to get out of here," she said as she pulled his arms off of her. The boy suddenly realized where he was.

"We're in Dr. McClean's lab aren't we?" he asked. Now his voice was deeper and more mature. Courtney nodded her head. The boy grabbed Courtney and thrust her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled as she pounded her fists on his back.

"Yell just a bit louder, I don't think that they **heard you**!" the boy whispered harshly. Courtney rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. She didn't want them to get caught.

He carried her to outside the wall surrounding Dr. McClean's property, making sure to avoid all of the security guards.

He set Courtney down, and she brushed off her skirt, even though there was no dirt on it. She looked at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Duncan," he answered. She nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her.

She led him to a sleek black motorcycle that matched her tank top, mini skirt, boots, and face bandana. Duncan let out a whistle. She looked at him, both confused and annoyed at the same time.

"What? It's not every day that you get rescued by a sexy chick in a mini skirt that drives a motorcycle," he said with fake innocence. Courtney rolled her eyes (again) and sat on her motorcycle. She patted the seat behind her, signaling Duncan to get on. He did, but not without making a sly remark.

"Riding with no helmets? Wow, I really am being rescued by a sexy chick." Courtney elbowed him in the ribs. Much to her satisfaction, Duncan let out an "ow" before grabbing on to her waist. Once she made sure that he wasn't going to fall, she kicked the motorcycle to life and sped away on the dirt road to the government headquarters.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Courtney's boss, ex-chef Mr. Hatchet walked around the boy, examining him. He muttered "hmm's" and "I see's" as he examined the boy. Courtney crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the metal floor. Mr. Hatchet shot an annoyed glance at Courtney, who immediately stopped tapping her foot. Her boss walked up to her, while the boy continued to stand perfectly still.

"I'm taking your friend to testing, maggot," Mr. Hatchet said. Courtney nodded her head. She was used to her boss calling her offensive names, since that was just his way of acknowledging that you exist.

"Go ahead… and he's not my friend," Courtney said. Mr. Hatchet grabbed the boy's wrist and led him through a metal door. Courtney watched the door close behind them before she went off to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Duncan's P.O.V.

I followed the guy who was my rescuer's boss into a room filled with different machines. He led me over to a desk and motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from it. I sat down.

"So, let us begin," he said. "Who are you? What is your name?"

I looked up at him. What was my name? I barely remembered the first moments after Dr. McClean created me because after creating me and seeing that I did not disintegrate, Dr. McClean trapped me in the test tube. I only knew some tibits of information about myself and Dr. McClean.

"My name is Duncan," I said. The man nodded his head. I raised an eyebrow. "And what might your name be?" He looked up at me and stared at me with evil eyes.

"You will address me as sir, Mr. Hatchet, or Master Chief," he said, looking back down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Whatever, General Crazy," I said, using two fingers to salute him. He looked like he was just about to boil over, but he calmed down, much to my disappointment. This place was no fun; I stopped having fun when my hot rescuer made me let go of her waist…

I began to think about her. I knew that she definitely had a pole up her butt, even though I've only known her for a couple hours. She also wanted to be the leader. And she was impatient… she reminded me of a princess…

_Hey, that would be a good nickname for her… Princess_, I thought. I smirked when I thought of what her reaction would be when I called her by her new nickname. I had to keep myself from laughing. General Crazy handed me a pencil and a packet of paper.

"Take this test. Only answer the questions that you know the answer to. And, for God's sake, don't take all day!" he said. I nodded my head and began the arduous test.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Courtney's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, bandanna off of my face. I looked around at my room. The walls were a dark chocolate color, much like the color of my hair. The carpet was a soft vanilla color. My bed had vanilla-colored sheets with chocolate-colored pillows. The bedside table was a cream color and so was my desk. My brown lap-top was on my desk, charging. The only windows were the ones on the doors that led out to the balcony. Silky white shades that went down to the floor covered the windows.

I kicked my boots off and went outside onto the balcony. I leaned against the rail, letting the wind blow through my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the cool air rush into my lungs. I felt totally relaxed.

I let my thoughts wander back to the boy I rescued. I wondered whose DNA was used to create him that gave him his good looks… I mentally slapped myself.

_Why are you thinking this?! Did you see how he acted outside of Dr. McClean's lab?!_

_Yeah, so?_

_So, he treated you like you were a slut._

_So…?_

I stared at the setting sun, trying to forget the boy from the test tube. But for some reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? It really sucks, I know. But I tried to fit as much info that I could to give you a good start/background of the story without revealing the plot. **

**Anyway, I want to know what you guys think… remember to review, cause I'm not gonna continue this unless I get reviews.**

**Also, no flames please… this is my first fanfic and it would crush me if you flamed…**

**And one more thing: tell me if the characters are OOC so that I can fix it… I'm trying to keep them as themselves as I can.**

**So…. RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**What's up people!! Thank you so so so so so so so sooooooo much to all of you that reviewed. I got a total of 8 reviews, 5 favorites, 4 alerts, and 103 hits!! Bam, baby! That's great for a first chapter!! XD**

**I am in such a good mood cuz I got one final down and only have two more to take!! But one of them is World History… not looking forward to that..**

**Anyway, on with the fic!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island. If I did, Duncan would have won, and Heather would have been the first person off. Capeesh??**

Second Chappie: Making Close Contact

Duncan's P.O.V.

I am so sick of General Crazy. After I completed the packet, not missing a single question, he made me go through a series of tests like swimming, running, climbing, and such to see how 'physical fit' I am. And, just like the packet, I passed it with flying colors. Apparently Dr. McClean had me physically and mentally advanced so that I was smarter and stronger than a regular human boy.

He looked over a review of my testing results. He nodded his head. Then his eyes looked into mine.

"Tomorrow morning you're gonna start work with Courtney… Is that clear, maggot?!" he asked me… well, more like yelled at me. I sniffed.

"Whatever," I said. It's not like I cared. But hey, I now knew Princess' name. That's a plus. Then I realized something. Where was I going to sleep?

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked him. Mr. Hatchet pointed to the door which we entered.

"You will go back into the main room, take the stairs, and sleep in Room 209." I nodded my head and left the room. I wasn't about to spend extra time with General Crazy.

I walked up the stairs and into the second floor hallway. I found the white door with the number 209 painted on it and went inside.

The room was okay. The light blue walls and sand-colored rug seemed too beach-like for me, but I didn't really care. I saw that there was a light blue desk, bedside table, and bed. There was also a private bathroom and a balcony.

I walked over to the door leading out to the balcony. I pushed the white curtains out of the way so that I could look outside. The balcony overlooked a beach and the ocean. The sun was setting, and was just above the horizon. I wondered where I was, because I had never seen a beach in person before; Dr. McClean had only implanted images of beaches in my mind.

I opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. There were balconies on either side of me, but I did not notice that there was a person on the balcony to my right until she spoke.

"So you finished the tests, I'd assume," a voice said from my right. Startled, I looked over to see Princess standing on the balcony to my right, looking at me.

I smirked. I hadn't seen her face earlier because of the bandanna that was covering it, and I now saw what I was missing. She had a small, slightly pointed nose and small, round lips. There was a patch of freckles above her nose and in between her eyes. And now, in the light of the setting sun, her beautiful onyx eyes shone. It took all of my willpower to stop gazing into her hypnotizing eyes.

"Yeah, General Crazy finally let me go," I said casually. I couldn't let her know that she was hypnotizing me, even though I had only known her for about a day. She nodded her head.

I looked at her, studying the way that she held herself. I wanted to know everything about her: who her family was, why she was here, what she liked, what she disliked, how soft her lips were….

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I barely knew her. I also had no idea where I was.

She looked at me, obviously concerned.

"Do you have a headache?" she asked. I shook my head again.

"I was just thinking, that's all," I said quietly. She nodded her head and leaned against the balcony railing. As she stared at the horizon, where the sun was almost completely set, I had the sudden urge to climb over onto her balcony and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to hold her close, to feel the warmth coming off of her smooth skin, to taste her mouth as I kissed her…

I couldn't hold it in. I climbed up onto my balcony rail. She looked at me, slightly confused. I jumped over onto her balcony, landing perfectly on my feet. She took a step back; I had jumped so that I was just inches away from her.

I then noticed that the sun had set, and it was getting dark.

"You'd better get inside," I said as I opened her balcony doors. She nodded her head and walked into her room. I looked inside.

Her room was all browns and cream-colors. I chuckled as I walked in. She glared at me.

"What? It's just kinda funny how your room is brown and white," I said, defending myself. Princess raised one eyebrow, so I continued, "It's just that brown and white are kind of contrasting, yet they look good together," I moved closer to her, so that there were only centimeters in between our faces, "kind of like you and me."

After I said that, I felt something slap across my face. I rubbed my cheek, where Princess' hand had striked. She glared at me, again.

I smirked. She was playing hard to get. Being around her was sure going to be fun.

I turned around and started to walk towards the balcony. (I knew that she expected me to try to get closer to her again.) I heard her gasp and I could just picture her surprised look on her face. I turned my head so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I smiled.

"See ya tomorrow, Courtney." With that, I left her room, closing the balcony doors behind me. I climbed back over to my balcony. I went into my room, shutting the doors behind me, and lay down on my bed. Without even changing (I didn't even have anything to change into) I fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams about Courtney, my Princess.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Courtney's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sun shining in through the windows and onto my bed. I sat up in bed, yawning and stretching my arms. I got out of bed and pulled my white, strapless nightgown to as far down as it could go, just above my knees. I walked over to my bathroom and rubbed my eyes before looking into the mirror.

My hair was a mess. Locks of hair were sticking up in random ways. I needed to brush it badly. I grabbed my brush and raked it through my hair. I then looked at myself.

I looked amazing. My hair lay neatly on my shoulders. My nightgown tightly hugged my body, emphasizing all of the curves. The skin that covered my shoulders and arms had a soft, silky appearance.

_I wish that that boy could see me like this_, I thought before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking about him; I barely knew him. And he tried to make a move on me last night.

I then remembered what happened. He had climbed over and stood close to me, so close that I could feel some of the heat that was radiating off of him. As he came closer to me, I wanted to lean forward and place my lips on his, and kiss him long and hard.

I mentally slapped myself again. What was wrong with me? I had never fallen for any other male agents I had to work with, let alone any person of the male gender. I realized then that he wasn't working with me.

I sighed a sigh of relief. If he was assigned to work with me, I'd be constantly distracted. I'd never get any work done, and who knows… I might even make out with him…

I sighed again. Now was no time to be thinking of him. I had to prepare for whatever Mr. Hatchet had planned for me to do next.

I left the bathroom and walked over to my desk. I didn't notice that the balcony doors were open, or the person sneaking up behind me until he grabbed me around my waist from behind.

"Gotcha, Princess!" I screamed and felt myself being turned around. I looked into the face of the boy I saved.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. He smirked.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you're glad to see me," he said confidently. I knew that I had wanted to see him, but I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

"No I'm not," I said defiantly. He pulled me in closer. Heat came off of him in waves. My thighs were pressed against his, and my stomach was pushed against his bare torso. I felt my mind slightly blanking.

"Deny it all you want, Princess," he whispered, his warm breath lightly brushing against my face, "but you know you want me." I almost gave it and said that I did want him. Keyword being 'almost.'

"Get off me," I said as I placed my hands against his torso and pushed him away from me. I ignored the butterflies that started buzzing around in my stomach when I felt his rock-hard abs against my palms.

He smirked at me and said, "Whatever floats your boat, Princess." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed and sat down on it Indian style.

"My name isn't 'Princess,'" I said, sounding very stuck-up. "It's Courtney." He walked over and sat down in front of me.

"Ok, _Courtney_," he said mockingly. I lightly slapped his upper arm. He raised his hand like he was going to slap back. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. He was already at the balcony doors. I suddenly had the urge to stop him.

"Wait," I called, standing up and reaching my hand out. He stopped and turned around, raising one eyebrow at me. I suddenly drew a blank. What was I going to say that wouldn't embarrass me?

"What's your name again?" I asked stupidly, saying the first thing that came into my head. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the balcony.

"It's Duncan," he said as he walked onto the balcony and out of sight. I fell back onto my bed, leaning my head on my soft pillows.

"Duncan," I muttered softy, unaware of the smiling boy who just crossed over to his own balcony.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think???? I actually thought it was pretty good. Maybe it was a little OOC when Duncan and Courtney were on the balcony(ies), but I'll let you decide that.**

**So, did you hate it? Love it? Get annoyed by it? Skip it just to read the author's note? o.O**

**Also, I put a poll up on my profile. It's about what Inuyasha fic I should write first. So, to all of you who are reading this that are Inuyasha fans, please vote. And for you who are not, vote anyway! I really want to know what you people's want…**

**Anyway, review pppppppllllleeeeaaaasssseeeee!!**

**p.s.- One final down. Two to go!!**

**p.s.s- please read my sister's work, Halloween of Horror (it's also a TDI fic). It's really good but she won't admit it and she thinks that I'm better than her…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for taking so long to update!! We had a week off after finals in which I was planning to update, but I got writer's block and then I was busy and then I procrastinated and then I was too lazy…. So, yeah… got no good excuse…**

**Good news is I passed all of my finals XD and now I have new classes!! I am hoping that some of them will inspire me, but that is not likely considering that fact that school gives me so little inspiration as it is… ^.^'**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling… on with Amazing Agent Courtney!!**

Chappie 3: To Muskoka

Normal P.O.V.

Courtney quickly got dressed into navy blue sweatpants, a sky blue T-shirt, and royal blue flip-flops. She put her hair up into a ponytail and placed her blackberry in her sweatpants' pocket. She then walked out into the gray hallway.

_I guess I should inform Duncan that we can go get breakfast_, Courtney thought. She knocked on the door next to hers, the door to room number 209. No noise came from the room, so she knocked again. And, again, there was no noise.

"Duncan! We can go down for breakfast now!" Courtney yelled as she knocked on the door once again. This time, a groan and shuffling came from behind the door. She stepped back when Duncan opened the door. He was still wearing the jeans that she had found him in yesterday.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" she asked as she raised one eyebrow. Duncan looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…. I don't really have anything else to get changed into," Duncan stated. Courtney realized that he was right. She did find him in a test tube, and she was lucky that he was wearing anything at all.

"Fine," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes. She spun around on her heels and walked down the hall. Behind her, Duncan smirked, but followed her nevertheless.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I walked into the main dining area. It looked just like a high school cafeteria; there were circular tables that could fit about ten people, a counter where you could go up and get food, and vending machines against one wall.

I led Duncan into the food line. I put some French toast and fruit onto my plate. I turned to face Duncan. He was staring at the food, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I don't really know what food I like," he said hesitantly. My head slightly cocked to the side and I could just tell that I had a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on my face. He glared and me and put two pancakes on his plate. We walked over to the big table in the center where Mr. Hatchet and other agents were sitting.

"We're gonna have to send as many agents as we can across the county," Mr. Hatchet was saying as we sat down. The other agents looked at Duncan, all confused by the new member. I looked at Mr. Hatchet, who had immediately stopped talking. He nodded his head, signaling me to introduce Duncan.

I cleared her throat before saying, "Everyone, this is Duncan. I found him while searching through one of Dr. McClean's labs in Canada. Duncan this is Everett, Duke, Sean, Caitlin, Maria, and Jen. Everyone, this is Duncan." Duncan gave them a small wave. Everett gave Duncan a short nod, his dirty blonde hair falling in his face. Duke, Sean, Maria, and Jen all gave him a "hi," and Caitlin waved back.

"As I was saying," Mr. Hatchet continued, "There have been many sighting of Dr. McClean. Most of them are in Canada, but there have been a few in the northern regions of the United States. Since it is very important that we figure out what he is up to, you're gonna be paired up into teams of two and going to the four most recent places where he was spotted." I groaned inwardly as I took a bite of my French toast. There was a really good chance that I'd be paired up with Duncan, him being new and all and me being the best agent of the U.S.

"Here are the teams: Everett and Jen, you guys are going to Niagara Falls," Everett and Jen gave each other a high five, "Duke and Caitlin, you'll be going to Michigan. Sean and Maria, to Toronto. And our final team…" I felt a large lump fall into my stomach. I knew what Mr. Hatchet was about to say…

"Courtney and Duncan, pack your bags, you're going to beautiful Muskoka, Ontario." I didn't care what the other agents thought of me at that moment. I didn't care if Duncan was offended by this. My head fell onto the table, and I let out an ear piercing scream.

"What is with you today, maggot?!" Mr. Hatchet roared at me. After a long pause, Mr. Hatchet continued, "I left plane tickets and specific instructions for you in your rooms… so go pack up." I quickly gobbled up my food as everyone else stood up and started leaving. I walked over to the trash can and threw out what little there was left of my food. I stepped away from it as Duncan came up. I was pleased to see that he at least tried the pancakes and managed to finish most of them.

We walked out of main dining room and up the stairs into the hallway where our rooms were. I stopped outside of my room and looked over at Duncan.

"Just so you know, your bag will be in you closet in the left-hand corner. The maids have already cleaned the rooms, and I can bet they put some clothes in there too, so pack some of those." I was about to enter my room when I remembered something. "Don't overly pack. It's very likely that once we're done doing what we have to do in Muskoka Mr. Hatchet will send us somewhere else… and you don't want to be carrying around a heavy bag." Duncan gave me a playful smile.

"I didn't know you cared," he said. I scoffed.

"I never said I cared," I said pompously. "I just don't want to hear you complain when you hurt yourself." Duncan laughed lightly.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna get hurt from a bag." And with that he walked into his room, leaving me standing there, mouth agape like a fool.

"I bet you fifty bucks they get together by the end of this mission," I heard Sean whisper behind me.

"You're on," Duke responded. My face bright red from anger and embarrassment, I stormed into my room to pack for the worst trip of my life.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that it's short… I promise you the next one will be longer…. And more interesting (this one is kind of a filler)… And it will be up sooner… ^.^'**

**And just saying, there will be more TDI members in the near future… not all of them, but some of them…**

**Anyway, review please!! Oh, and I'm getting an account-thing on soon, so I'll see about drawing some sketches of these guys as agenty-people… wow, I'm not good with words…**

**RRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!! Thnx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Omg, I'm sooooooooo sorry about not updating in like 6 months! I was in the middle of writing chapter 4 and then I killed my laptop and it had to be wiped… so chapter 4 was lost. And then when I got my computer back and I was gonna write chapter 4 but I was out of my TDI obsession! T^T So I've been writing and drawing a bunch of stuff for Yu-Gi-Oh (cuz that's my current obsession 3)… and even when TDA started I wasn't into it T^T I was so upset… but I got back into my TDI/TDA obsession after I saw episode 13 of TDA!! Yay DuncanXCourtney-ness!!! ^3^**

**But I want to give a big shout out to Angel'sDevil13 who recently added my story to their story alert and got my off my butt (metaphorically speaking.. I like sitting down when I write :3) and inspired me to write this! So everyone thank Angel'sDevil13!!!**

**But now some good news! I got an account on deviant art! And I posted a drawing of Duncan and Courtney in their outfits! I'm so proud of it!!! Here's the link (type it without spaces)**

**Oh, and I'd just like to say that you people can flame me all you want because of the late update… cuz those flames'll just be used by Bakura to destroy everything that the Pharaoh cares about (that includes **_**you**_**, Yuugi X3)! (btw, you won't get that unless you like Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Oh, and who else besides me is excited for Duncan vs. Beth tonight?!?!**

**Anyway, now what everyone was looking for: Chapter 4 of Amazing Agent Courtney!!!**

Chappie 4: Camp Wawnawkwa

Courtney's P.O.V.

It's been three hours since we were assigned the mission by Mr. Hatchet. Duncan and I are sitting in the plane waiting for it to take off for Muskoka. It's a two hour flight, so I'm probably gonna sleep, especially since it's four-thirty in the morning.

I sigh loudly, causing Duncan to slightly open his eyes and sleepily look at me. I gave him an apologetic look, and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, Princess, it's gonna be a little while until we land, so just get some sleep," he said, closing his eyes again and leaned his head against the wall of the plane. I sigh again and close my eyes.

I try to think of calming things to help me fall asleep. Once I'm about to fall into a deep slumber, a loud snore shocks me awake. I jump a little in my seat and look over at the boy next to me.

Duncan loudly snored again, much to my annoyance.

_He'd better stop snoring otherwise he's gonna annoy the people around us_, I thought as I looked at his sleeping form.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to see a middle-aged man, probably in his late 40's, giving me a cross look.

"Please tell your boyfriend to stop snoring otherwise I'll have you kicked off the plane," he demanded in a slightly high-pitched voice. I opened my mouth to give him a polite response but then what he said sinks in.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I say as loudly as I can, remembering that we're still in a plane, "let's get one thing strait. Duncan is _not_ my boyfriend!" The man rolls his eyes.

"Ok, fine then. Just make sure he stays _quiet_!" he hissed. I nodded my head.

"Will do, sir."

He sits back down in his seat and I turn around in mine. I keep a watchful eye on the sleeping form of Duncan as the plane drives onto the runway and prepares to take off. The words from Mr. Hatchet's note kept on replaying through my mind.

_I still don't get it_, I thought as I stared out the window, the plane taking off, _why would Mr. Hatchet want us to go undercover at a _summer camp_? And why would Dr. McClean be there?!_

I shake my head slightly, reminding myself that I didn't have to worry about this now. I was tired and the flight would give me a good chance to get some sleep; I wanted to be well rested for when we arrived.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the wall of the plane, and felt sleep take over me.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I felt something fall against my shoulder, jolting me awake. I looked around frantically, my senses alert. I looked down and saw a mass of brown on my shoulder. I then realized that it was Courtney's head… and that she was asleep.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the back of the seat in front of me. Everything felt so new and yet so familiar. I guess that that's what it must be like to have an artificial memory.

I then realized that it would still be a little over half an hour until we'd land in Muskoka. I decided that it wouldn't be too bad to just sleep for the rest of the short ride…

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"_Attention, passengers. We've landed in Muskoka. Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy it here in Muskoka._"

Duncan woke up and found himself practically falling out of his seat, Courtney's head still resting on his shoulder. He sat up, stirring Courtney from her seat.

"Huh… Ar-are we there?" Courtney mumbled as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Duncan nodded his head and stood up. Courtney stood up as well, stretching as she did. They took their suitcases from the upper compartments and got off the plane and into the Muskoka Airport.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Duncan asked as they stood in front of the airport map. Courtney squinted her eyes and read the map.

"Ummm… we have to go out the… terminal C door," Courtney replied. Duncan nodded his head slightly. They walked out to the taxi line and Duncan waited as Courtney got them a taxi.

"Where too, ma'am?" the taxi driver asked.

"The dock, please," Courtney said politely. He nodded his head and the drove off.

After ten minutes the yellow car drove up onto the wooden dock. They got out of the car as the driver took their bags out of the trunk. Courtney paid the driver as Duncan stared out at the lake. He was truly amazed at the beauty of the body of water.

"Hey," Courtney's voice brought him out of his trance. Duncan looked over at her, noticing the small, sad smile on her face.

"What?" Duncan asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Courtney just sighed.

"I know that all these things are new to you… and I know that it'll probably be hard to get used to everything, but… I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" Courtney said quietly.

As Courtney stared at the boy in front of her, she saw his eyes soften. Her smile warmed up a bit.

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon felt herself being pulled forward. In less than seconds, Courtney felt Duncan wrap his arms around her in what seemed like a giant hug.

"Thank you," Duncan whispered so quietly that Courtney wasn't even sure that she heard it.

A loud boat horn shocked them back to reality and they separated. A small, crappy looking boat was waiting by the dock, the boat driver looking at them with an impatient look on his face.

"We'd better be going," Courtney said as she picked up her bag and went to the boat. Duncan followed suit. They both stepped on the boat and it pushed off from the dock.

"You two are going to Camp Wawnawkwa, right?" the driver asked.

"Uh-huh," Courtney replied as she tried to find a place to sit down where it wasn't a complete mess. Duncan had just sat down on the bench in the back, not caring whether he got dirty or not.

"Good. We'll be there in five minutes," the driver said. Once Courtney sat down, she had this sudden feeling that she knew the boat driver's voice from somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Soon an island was coming into view. Courtney straightened herself unconsciously, mentally preparing herself. Duncan just leaned back and watched as they pulled up to the dock on the island.

"Welcome to Camp Wawnawkwa," the boat driver said as the two teens stepped onto the dock, "Just go to the Main Lodge and your camp counselor will be there."

Courtney thanked the man as she and Duncan stepped off the boat and onto the worn wooden dock. They walked down the dock and past two double-roomed cabins to the large building with a wooden sign saying, "Main Lodge".

Courtney stopped before to door, suddenly frozen. Duncan, unaware that his partner had stopped, bumped into her back.

"What gives, Princess?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Courtney glanced at him, wrapping her arms around her waist self-consciously.

"I'm just nervous," she answered, ignoring Duncan's use of her pet name, "this is my first time being undercover… Normally I'm just sneaking around gathering information."

"So?" Duncan questioned. Courtney let out an exasperated sigh before continuing,

"_So_, what if I'm not good enough? What if I fail the mission because I can't hide my identity? What if--" she wasn't able to finish for Duncan then pulled her into a tight hug.

"D-Duncan?" He didn't answer, just continued to hold her.

After a couple seconds, Duncan unwrapped his arms from where they perched around Courtney's back. She stared at him, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Ok, what was that all about?" she asked. Duncan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You said you were nervous," he explained, "I was just trying to help you feel better and reassure you that you _will_ succeed. According to Hatchet, you're the best agent they have; I doubt that you'll have any trouble." Courtney smiled at this.

"Thanks, Duncan," she said as she lightly squeezed his hand before picking up her bag. She took a deep breath before saying, "Let's go."

The two opened the door and walked into the Main Lodge of Camp Wanawaka.

**A/N:**

**I wanted to write more, but that seemed like a good place to stop. I'll post chapter five soon, this time I really promise… it'll probably be next Tuesday cause I have a day off… but I won't be able to write until then cause I have so many projects to do… stupid AP US History DX**

**Oh, and next chapter will be called "Secrets of E-scope" …. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up ^^;**

**Anyway, please review! Flames will just be used by Bakura to destroy poor Yuugi…**


End file.
